1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to bags of one or more layers, wherein at least one layer may be fabricated from paper or plastic material, for the containment and dispensing of fluent material.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Bags for the containment and dispensing of fluent material, such as dry dog food or cat litter, which are fabricated from one or more layers, wherein at least one layer may be fabricated from paper or plastic, are well known. One such type of bag is known as a stepped-end, folded-over, pinch bottom bag (hereinafter "pinch bottom bag").
Such a bag may be fabricated from one or more layers of plain, untreated paper, although typically, one or more layers may be fabricated from a fine-grain, siftproof paper. In addition or alternatively, one or more of the layers may be fabricated from an inherently moisture-proof material, such as polyethylene, or treated paper. The several layers of the bag are aligned atop one another and, while still in a continuous web, formed into a tube. As the tube is cut into individual bag tubes, the ends of each bag tube may be cut in a stepped fashion, to create a stepped progression of layers on both sides of the opening of such a flattened bag. The exposed mating stepped surfaces of one or both sides may be provided with a heat-sealable coating or may themselves be heat-sealable (in the case of polyethylene layers).
Typically, the "top" of the bag (the end the ultimate product customer opens) is folded over, and passed through a heat-sealing device to close an end of the bag. The opposite end of the bag (usually the bottom) is left open by the bag manufacturer, so that the customer of the bag (the product producer) can fill the bag with product, and then seal the bag.
In the simplest form of such a bag, once both ends have been sealed shut, the bag can only be opened by tearing or cutting. Once opened, the sealed condition of the bag is lost, and the contents are exposed to air, humidity, spillage, and the possibility of intrusion of contaminants, etc. If not all of the contents are to be used at once, the only options for reclosure of the bag, are folding or rolling down the opened top, or using some kind of cinch closure (twist-ties and the like). Alternatively, if a greater degree of protection for remaining unused contents is required, usually, the contents must be tipped into a reopenable/resealable container, such as a lidded metal or plastic drum or the like.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multi-layer bag, for example, of the stepped-end, pinch bottom variety, which is susceptible of opening, without having to excessively tear or cut the material of the bag, so that the bag is capable of substantially truly sealable reclosure in a facilitated manner.
It would further be desirable to provide a multi-layer bag, for example, of the stepped-end, pinch bottom variety, which is provided with a spout or opening, which can be opened and closed repeatedly, until all of the contents of the bag have been dispensed from the bag.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present description, claims and drawings.